


Beauty and the Beast

by AshThatDrmmrGrl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Shapeshifting, Tangled (2010) References, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshThatDrmmrGrl/pseuds/AshThatDrmmrGrl
Summary: Prologue is up, I'll continue to update this before I have to leave for work ✌





	1. Description

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AryaThePianoGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaThePianoGal/gifts).

Ashton hated being a wolf. 

His pack hated him because he liked other male wolves. They also hated him because he was the strongest wolf, yet he didn't challenge the Alpha like he was trained to do. 

He hated it so much, he tried to kill himself. 

Upon finding out, the Alpha pitied Ashton, so he made him a deal;

If, by the next full moon, he could love somebody and that somebody returns the feelings, he could stay human for the rest of his life. If he loved no one, and/or nobody loved him back, he would be a wolf for eternity and never have a pack or mate.

Is Ashton willing to give up the only life he's ever known? Or will he take this challenge and come out victorious?


	2. Prologue

Ashton's P.O.V

My paws smack down onto the wet, leaf covered ground as I ran. The smell of said leaves decomposing along with the smell of rotting trees fill the air.

You see, I wasn't running from anything... well, unless you count my problems as something, then I suppose I was running from that.

It was supposed to be the day I challenged the Alpha.

I don't want to be in a pack, much less lead one. But, as the son of an Alpha couple, it was my 'duty' to act in such an ancient 'honor'.

I was 2nd in command in my last pack, but my current pack challenged them for the land. I was gone at the time; looking for a deer to feed the young. So I bet you can imagine my surprise to come back to find that they slaughtered my family.

Of course, they thought the deer was a peace offering so they let me join their ranks. Plus, the fact that I was a Beta made the Elders give me mercy.

I was only barely an adolescent wolf at the time, so they taught me everything I know. I was thankful they took me in and didn't kill me, but I do miss my family. I had two younger siblings, a sister named Lauren and a brother named Harry. I never understood why they took me in but killed two wolves younger than I.

As I grew up, the pack treated me as an Omega, but they knew that one day I would have to challenge the Alpha. So they trained me to be a hunter; a very skilled and masterful hunter.

Being a wolf meant you were already near the top of the food chain, but you still needed to be able to defend yourself.

But wolves have packs, so even though you could be weak, the pack was still strong. The pack was all I had now.

I had an adoptive brother named Michael and there was only one other wolf in the pack that was our age; his name was Calum.

Calum can be a very serious friend, but he does enjoy messing around. He has dark black fur with a few small areas of light yellow. His eyes were a bright yellow color that really stood out from his fur.

Michael could vary from a kind and playful friend to a ferocious animal who protected those he loves. His coat was black, white, tan, with orange tints all around.

I looked like Michael a bit, but without the Orange tints. My fur sometimes had a tan hue to it, but other times it looked to be black, white, and gray.

They were my best friends and they were the only ones I considered family.

But I hated being a wolf.

I hated the rules, I hated the fact that you had to mate for power, not love, but most of all, I hated that the elders looked down upon homosexuality.

It was rare for a wolf to like the same gender, or so I think, but I thought there was nothing wrong with that.

That was one of the only rules we had as a pack.

_ No homosexuals _

_ Always put the pack first _

And last but most certainly not least;

_ Stay away from humans. _

I thought those were very simple rules; little did I know I was going to break every last one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue is up, I'll continue to update this before I have to leave for work ✌


	3. Chapter 1

Ashton's P.O.V

As I reached the edge of the forest, I began to slow my pace. I turned off my link to the pack as I looked out towards the structures where the humans lived.

I always came here when I was stressed out about something. I enjoyed watching the small human pups play in the yards, I like to see adolescent humans pester their parents about things.

I longed to be one of them, but I knew it was never going to happen.

There was one pack I was most intrigued by; There was an Alpha couple, and three almost grown up male humans; I wasn't sure which of the three males were considered the Beta like I was. They all had light hair and eyes the color of the sky.

I sat down as I observed this human pack that has always grasped my attention.

The Alphas were inside talking, while the three boys were outside. The two bigger ones were kicking around a ball, and the third one was sitting with something white running from his ears and something on his lap. 

The one sitting down intrigued me more than the other two. He looked to be the youngest of the three males, but also the wisest.

As I sat there observing, I didn't notice the sound of paws running towards me. I felt something sharp close around my neck, so I growled and kicked back at my attacker. I turned my connection with the pack back on, only to be greeted with two sets of laughter.

_ Hahaha, I totally got you! _ Michael said with a wolfish grin on his face. 

_ Oh hush, Michael! I was lost in thought. _ I said as I turned back towards the human pack. The two humans that were playing with the ball were gone, which left the youngest looking one outside alone. 

_ Yeah, we noticed. _ Calum said. _Why do you like that pack so much? Is ours not good enough? _

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _ No that is not it at all. I'm just intrigued by humans. They're so much different from us, yet so alike; it's fascinating. _

_ Yeah, okay, Ash. But you know the rules. We're supposed to stay away from humans. _ Michael said as he sat down on my right, which left Calum to sit on my left; which was usually how it went.

_ Have rules stopped any of us before? _ I asked teasingly, mentally reminding them of the time we pranked the elders, got caught, then was banished to stay with the pups, but we left anyway. (The pups were left under supervision of course)

_ No... _ they thought in unison.

We're left in silence as we watch the boy pull the white ropes out of his ears and set the object he was holding down onto the table. He looked towards the house, then towards the white and black ball that was in the yard. 

He stood up and slowly walked towards the ball and picked it up in his hands. He looked down at it, then towards something in the yard that the other boys had been kicking the ball into. He set the ball down and stepped back a little. He then lifted his leg and let it swing forward to the ball.

His foot connected with it but the ball shot directly towards where Michael, Calum, and I were sitting. They immediately rushed off into the woods but I stayed to watch. 

The ball had rolled into the forest and rolled until it hit my front paws. I looked up to see the boy slowly walk towards the forest. I knew I should be running, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. 

As he got closer and closer, I looked back towards the ball. I leaned down to sniff it. It smelled very strange, but I nudged it towards the boy with my nose. 

It rolled back into the yard which made the boy jump and squint his eyes to look who had pushed the ball. 

He had stopped walking as he got to the ball. He looked down at it for a moment before sitting down on the grass. He looked towards where I was and then back towards the ball. He took it in his hands before rolling it back into the forest; where it once again hit my paws. 

I nudged the ball back towards the light haired boy, who upon seeing the ball roll back, smiled brightly. He stopped the ball before standing up. He slowly inched towards the forest, which is when I knew I was in trouble.

I slowly crouched down so my head was near the ground and my tail was towards the air. I slowly moved back as I let a low growl emerge from my clenched teeth to let him know he should stay back.

The boy stopped immediately upon hearing my growl. I stopped as well, but I didn't rest my tense position.

He then slowly raised his hands and began to walk even slower towards the edge of the forest. He looked like he was trying to show me he meant no harm, but I couldn't be sure. 

The Alpha said to stay away from humans because they would kill us. This boy, however, hasn't done one thing to hurt me. 

He stepped into the forest and that was when he seemed to notice me. His eyes widened as he saw my stance, but didn't move. I narrowed my eyes as I let another growl out. 

He wasn't doing anything to provoke me, so I deemed him to be harmless. I was careful of course, making sure I held the boys' eyes as he looked back with a frightful expression. I slowly began to relax my stance as I inched towards the boy.

He moved his hand towards me, which made me stop and tense up once more. 

He never looked away as he slowly sat down on the forest floor, but still extended his hand towards me; in a sign of surrender.

I very slowly inched forward so I could sniff the boy's hand. He never once moved or broke eye contact. At first, I thought the constant eye contact was supposed to be threatening, but then I realized it was so I knew he wasn't going to do anything to hurt me.

My nose hit the boys hand as I sniffed it. It had a slight floral smell to it, but also the strange smell of the ball, the grass and dirt, and something else I couldn't recognize.

He never once moved as I began to sniff up his arm. I smelled his arm, head, back, legs, before deeming him okay. I walked back in front of him and sat down. I slowly laid my head down so my chin was resting on one of his knees.

I closed my eyes and started to emit a low grumbling noise. I felt pressure on my head so I reopened my eyes to see the human with a big yet soft smile on his face. He slowly ran his hand from my forehead to behind my ears, repeating the action. I closed my eyes once again as he continued to stroke my head.

I knew what I was allowing this boy to do was wrong, but I felt safe with him. I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me. 

And for those moments I forgot about everything. 

Michael, Calum, my scheduled duel with the Alpha, the fact that I was a homosexual wolf, my pack; everything. 

And that was okay with me.


	4. Chapter 2

Ashton's P.O.V

It was starting to get dark when I got the Alphas order to return.

_ Ashton, it's time to return to the pack. I must speak with you, then Michael and yourself need to go out and hunt. _

I internally sighed at the order. That was the thing though, you couldn't refuse an Alphas order.

It had started to get cold earlier, so I laid down next to the boy so he could use some of my body heat to stay warm. 

Soft noises came from his slightly open mouth. I wasn't sure if he was awake or not, so I just nudged his shoulder with my nose.

He groaned and sat up slowly, looking around him in confusion. When he saw me, he jumped away, but then he smiled and slowly moved back. 

He raised his hand as if to ask for permission, so I leaned my head towards him so he could touch me. He gently rubbed my forehead and then smoothed it down. I lifted my head back up and stood up. He watched me stretch out and yawn. 

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to tell him I needed to go, so I looked pointedly towards the deeper part of the woods then back at him. 

He must've somehow gotten the message because he nods. He also has a frown on his face. I walk forward and nuzzles my nose into his shoulder. I feel his arms go around me and his fingers run through my fur.

I should've been afraid that a human had their arms around me because they could easily hurt me, but from the few hours I've spent with the boy, I knew he wasn't going to. I lean away to kiss the side of his face. (Note: remember when wolves (and other animals) kiss something, they lick it)

He lets out a shriek then laughs. He wipes his face where I kissed him while his face starts turning red.

I let out a small yip to let him know I thought his reaction was funny. His smile grows bigger. He stands up and wipes off all the leaves and dirt from himself. 

I assumed he was going to leave, so I rested my front knees and chin onto the ground. He leaned forward and bowed back towards me. 

He began to walk towards the structure in which he resides in. I watch as he picks up the ball and then the object he was looking at when I first noticed him. He stops as he reaches the structure and looks back towards me.

I let out a small howl to let him know I was still there. I faintly see a smile spread across his face before he heads inside. 

I turn and immediately begin to race back home. 

***Time Skip***

_ Ashton, there you are. _ The Alpha says as I enter the small cave in which we live in.

_ You called, Sir? _ Was all I said in return.

_ Yes, I needed to speak to you about some... rumors that have been going around. _

I cock my head to the side in confusion. _ Rumors? What kind of rumors? _

_The Elders and I have heard that you are interested in the same... gender. We've also heard you have been observing the humans. Care to explain yourself? _

My heart all but stops.

_ I- Sir, where did you and the others hear this from? Are you sure they are a trustworthy source? _ I ask, attempting to divert the attention away from this.

_ It does not matter where I heard it from, ** child**_, he scorns. _ All that matters is whether or not you are breaking two of our most important rules! _

I know lying to the Alpha is pointless, so I must tell the truth. 

_ Yes, Sir._

_ Yes, what? _ He says. Great, he wants me to say it out loud.

_ Yes, I am a homosexual and yes, I have been observing the humans. _ I say, ashamed to say it aloud. 

The Alpha stays quiet for a moment. _ Leave. You and Michael are to hunt tonight for the pack. I will have your punishment decided by the time you return._

_Yes, Sir. _


	5. Chapter 3

Ashton's P.O.V

Michael was waiting by the cave entrance as I walked over.

_ You ready to go? _ He asked excitedly.

I just nod my head. We set off into a run towards the river. We ran in silence as we listened for prey.

Well, Michael listened. I didn't do much listening because I was too focused on my thoughts.

I knew the punishment for my type of crimes; exile or death.

I knew that I was never going to see the pack after today. Why should they get to control my life? They're not my parents. I could take any of them on and win.

But they had a point.

Being a homosexual was wrong. Watching humans was wrong. I was wrong.

I should just rid them of myself and everything would be fine. I should've died when my family did; it was going to happen sooner or later.

_ Ash? I think I hear something ahead. _ Michael says.

_ Okay, I think I heard something over this way. You can go check that out while I check this out. _ I say. Michael nods and we split ways.

I cut my connection with the pack for the last time. I wasn't sure how I was going to kill myself, but I knew it had to be done. I ran for a while before I saw a cliff edge.

That works.

I step to the edge and look down; there's water there, but that fall should definitely kill me. I back up to get a running start.

I leap over the edge before I can talk myself out of it. Once I feel myself hit the water, everything goes dark.

***Time Skip***

As I drift back into consciousness, I feel every muscle and bone in my body ache. I let out a small whimper as I feel something nudge my head.

I slowly open my eyes to see a worried looking Michael.

_ Ash?! Can you hear me? I called the pack and they're coming as fast as they can. Hold on, Ash! _

_Great, just what I need. The pack to scold me in more ways._ I say back weakly.

_ Ashton, you just tried to kill yourself. Why, I do not know, but you are my brother; I will protect you always. _ Michael says seriously.

I hear paws thunder across the dirt as the pack grows nearer. I so wasn't looking forward to this. Why couldn't this just work?! I guess the universe hates me.

_ Michael. How is he doing? _ I vaguely heard the Alpha ask.

_ I'm not sure, Sir. He still seems out of it._

_Ashton? Can you hear me? _ The Alpha asks me.

I let out a whimper in response.

_ Ashton, are you hurt anywhere? Let us know how we can help you. _ The Alpha says as he sits down near my head.

_ Why would you care? _ I retort back. _ You were either going to exile me or kill me. I know what the punishment for my crimes are. So I took it upon myself to just do it for you. Well, I tried to anyway. _

The Alpha sighs and looks towards the rest of the pack. _ Leave us, _ he commanded.

The wolves all bow to the Alpha and begin to run back into the woods.

_ Ashton, I'm sorry. I know that you are a very strong wolf. Great hunter, good teacher, good friend. But the rules are rules and I cannot just bend them for whomever I feel like. I will make you an offer. You can take the offer or you can wait for our decision. _

_I will grant you until the next full moon to be human. You must go into the human world and find love. If by the next full moon you do not find love, or your chosen partner does not return the feelings, then you will be exiled from all packs, you will never have a mate, and you will spend eternity alone as a wolf. _

_The choice is yours, Ashton. Which will it be? Take the offer or wait for exile or death? _

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!
> 
> I have this posted on Wattpad (where I am most of the time anyway) but I wanted to get my ao3 going so here I am slowly transferring my stories
> 
> ENJOY AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE AND APPRECIATE COMMENTS


End file.
